A Man and his Blitzball
by deathknight17
Summary: The true tale of High Summoner Ohalland's victory over Sin, as told by Wakka.


"Hey buddy, ever heard the tale of Lord Ohalland?" Wakka asked Tidus as they walked along the Mi'hen highroad

"Ohalland? You mean that guy who played Blitzball?" Tidus asked uninterestedly. He was immediately put in a headlock by an annoyed looking Wakka.

"Hey! That's LORD Ohalland, in addition to being one of the greatest Blitzball players he was a High Summoner who defeated Sin and brought about the longest Calm Spira has ever seen. So show him the respect he deserves!"

"Ow, alright! I'll call him Lord if that makes you happier!" Tidus finally managed to get himself out of the headlock

"Lord Ohalland's story is one of the greatest tales that can ever be told" Wakka began

"Oh boy here he goes, I wonder how many goals Ohalland will score this time" Yuna said laughing

"Or how many fiends he defeated with his bare hands" Lulu added with a sigh

He was called Lord Ohalland even before he was officially declared a High Summoner by the Maesters of Yevon, such was his prowess as a Blitzball player. It was said that during his peak as a player the Beasts only needed him and their goalkeeper, and the other four could have been fans. Several times a game Ohalland would simply take the ball from one end to the other, shaking off tackle after tackle, tossing the opposing team's defenders away like flies, and kicking the ball with such force that even if the goalkeeper caught it he or she would be knocked into the net scoring a goal anyways. The season after he set the still standing record of one hundred and six goals in a single season, Yevon announced what is now informally known as the "Ohalland passing rules", it states that a team must pass the ball to a teammate at least five times in a half. While this did increase team involvement among the Beasts it didn't have much of an impact on Ohalland's scoring as he managed an impressive ninety six goals, although according to him "If it wasn't for those damn rules I could have scored two hundred goals"

However years of unchecked dominance in which nobody even came close to knocking him off the top of the scoring charts made him bored with Blitzball. Sure he was adored throughout Spira and especially in Kilika for his prowess, but it wasn't a challenge and he retired from the game at the age of thirty three. However he was aware of a much greater threat than boredom, Sin. The Calm had been going on for a five years, but something told Ohalland that the peace wouldn't last forever. He had apprenticed himself to the temple Summoner of Kilika when he was fifteen although his work ethic in that field wasn't as strong as it was for Blitzball at the time. He resumed his training and within a year was a full-fledged Summoner, he summoned Ifrit literally picking him up when the Aeon refused to come out of the ground. That interaction exemplified Ohalland's relationship with Aeons, they would work with him whether they liked it or face being thrown at fiends.

"Wait he dragged an aeon out from the ground?" Tidus asked with disbelief

"Did I stutter or are your ears filled with gunk?" Wakka countered before continuing his story

Sin made its first appearance in its new terrifying form off the coast of Besaid, within a week the Island was ravaged with many innocents dead and nearly every building in ruins. Ohalland knew what he had to do, he left in the middle of the night taking some clothes, food, and his favorite Blitzball. Many were confused when he showed up at the temple coming to pray without a guardian next to him. Apparently "My Blitzball is my guardian" was not a response the temple priest took seriously. Ohalland had to summon Ifrit inside the temple to prove that he was completely serious about his endeavor. He went through the Cloister of Trials solving every riddle with ease and praying to the Fayth in order to add Valefor to his ranks.

He would have to repeat this pattern at every temple he went to, each one never believing that his Blitzball sufficed as his guardian. So he would ruin whichever temple he was in by summoning whichever aeon would cause the most damage, his favorite being Ifrit, and then leaving the priest to deal with the damage while he went to pray to the Fayth. After visiting Beville and gaining the services of the powerful Aeon Bahamut, Ohalland knew it was time to make the long trip to Zanarkand. He didn't bother saying goodbye to his family and former teammates, it would have been too painful for him to do so. He braved the cold heights of Gagazet, his Blitzball killed every fiend that tried to end his pilgrimage, and finally he could see the ruins of the once great city of Zanarkand. Powerful fiends came at him in waves but they all fell beneath his mighty Blitzball and his fists.

"Okay now I know you're just making stuff up" Tidus commented, at this point Yuna had laughed herself to tears even Auron smiled a few times at the story

He arrived at the Cloister of Trials and solved the riddles with ease, the final two guardians came to face him but with one Blitzball toss both fell before him. He went to pray to the Fayth and received the final aeon.

"Now as you know each final aeon is unique to their Summoner" Wakka stopped to tell Tidus

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you don't walk away when you hear the next part of the story" Yuna answered for Wakka.

Ohalland finally made his way to the Calm Lands to face Sin away from any innocent civilians. He waited for Sin for a day before he saw the monstrosity approach him. The fiends of the Calm Lands ran away in terror ignoring the Summoner holding his Blitzball. He held his ground as Sin came in full view, the great creature was over sixty feet tall, had the head that was most similar to a dragon with five great horns protruding from it, with a body of pure muscle covered in black and white feathers, and four muscled legs that ended in webbed feet. Lord Ohalland was not moved in the slightest at the sight of this creature and instead called upon the Fayth to summon his final aeon. He threw his Blitzball high in the air and suddenly it began to expand in size and soon was almost as tall as Sin itself.

"This is for the people of Spira!" Ohalland bellowed as he held up the Blitzball, with his muscles straining he threw the blitzball at Sin.

The Blitzball hit Sin at full impact breaking many of Sin's bones and tearing through Sin's muscled body. However the creature wasn't dead yet and the Blitzball fell into the gorge of the Calm Lands. Ohalland whose muscles were sore from tossing the ball momentarily was at a loss of what to do, but soon he knew what to do. He ran at a full sprint towards Sin who was still reeling from the earlier attack, he grabbed Sin by its legs and dove off into the gorge dragging Sin with him into the depths.

"And that's how Lord Ohalland became High Summoner, and for the next century Spira was at peace" Wakka said finishing the story

"Aw, look at him he's so shocked he doesn't know how to respond" Yuna laughed after seeing Tidus' face frozen in a confused look

"That, that doesn't make any sense!" Tidus exclaimed finally

"Hey now that story is a hundred percent accurate!" Wakka countered "Back me up here Sir Auron!"

"Well, when Braska, Jecht, and I fought against Sin…there was a reason Jecht did so well in the fight" Auron said after a few seconds and walking ahead

"See, told ya!" Wakka said triumphantly following Auron leaving Tidus behind still standing in confusion

"This world makes no sense"


End file.
